comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-10-24 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Exchange
After a harried negotiation between Green Lantern Natu and the Black Widow, a solution to the Skrull prisoners has been decided upon. They are to be exiled to a planet in the Negative Zone, and given basic tools for farming and medical equipment, but otherwise no form of higher technology they could use to escape the system. Ben Grimm glances over at Reed, "You know Stretch, not sure I like this." Reed goes on, making final adjustments to the portal that will be used to transport thousands of Skrulls and their supplies to the Negative Zone, "What, Ben?" Ben spoke to his old friend, "I know we've used it this way before, but I don't exactly feel good about usin' it like a garbage disposal for anythin' we can't deal with. Thinkin' it might come back to bite us in the afts." Johnny Storm laughs, "Why, afraid you might get someone losing some teeth in the process Ben?" Ben shot Johnny a glare. Reed glances over at Ben, "While I might otherwise disagree, this is the most practical solution to deal with them. And don't worry, w'ell go there on occasion to check up on them. This is a way for them to restart themselves." Susan Storm shook her head, "I still don't like us being used to transfer large numbers of prisoners from someone else to the Negative Zone Reed, it makes me feel like we're being used as jailers." Ben harrumphed, "And here I bet Matchstick is just focused while the rest of us are debatin' ethics on how he wants to get himself a piece of some hot alien green thing." Johnny's grin grew broader to match, "You know they can transform to look like anyone, right? Countless women in one!" Ben moves to hit him, and Johnny grunts when the rock fist connects with his stomach and he falls to the floor in pain. "Cheap shot," he gasps breathlessly, and on the high pitched side. Ben smiled, "Now I feel a lot better about this. Thanks Stretch." Reed sighed, and Sue went to help Johnny back up, murmuring, "Boys will be boys." Between the brilliant mind of Reed and the versatility of the Green Lantern,the gassed and now subdued Skrull are being awkwardly marched by the thousands through the portal, vanishing off to the Negative Zone Dimension. Later, Natasha Romanova flipped open a highly secure SHIELD communicator from what would be the bridge of the transferred Skrull ship, it going to a landing on the Dark Side of the Moon with a hisst, a skeleton crew of SHIELD officers upon it, as she radios Director Fury, "Mission accomplished in securing the Skrull space ship. We are starting the operation to secure the S.H.I.E.L.D. Moon Base." "Good job Black Widow. Contact me back when the Moon Base has been fully secured. Good Skrull Hunting. Fury out." And Black Widow smiles a cold smile. She has a good feeling about this.